Ray of shine
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Unas palabras, unas tonadas musicales muy conocidas que aún mantenían en el fondo de su mente y corazón; que escucharlo gracias a la jugarreta de Kise hará recordar y volver a sentir sentimientos que creyeron muertos después de la separación de Teiko. Kuroko y Aomine tendrán la oportunidad para recordar y volver a estar juntos o permitirse iniciar un nuevo amor. Aokuro , kagakuro.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: Bueno, aquí estoy ingresando al fandome de Kuroko, realmente esta pareja ha terminado conquistandome, lento pero seguro...Aokuro, siempre considere que tiene una gran historia y bastante conmovedora y ahora siento que Kuroko no quiere perderle y bueno esto refleja esa sensación mía y más con la canción que tien el mismo nombre del fic "Ray of shine" Esta es una que he encontrado con subs en ingles, aunque aquí misme en este fic, esta en ingles y español www . youtube watch?v=Itc85asRpgg

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios para saber que tal voy manejando, recuerden que es post Tou vs seirin, así que me pareció que es más o menos su caracter, intentando rescatar lo bueno de su caracter pasado con una madurez que solo la derrota ha podido otorgarle, pero sin dejar ese poco arrogania que todo milagroso tiene.

Nos vemos!

Disclaimer: EL manga de kuroko no basuke no me pertenece ni sus personajes, la canción en la que me inspire tampoco, solo esta interpretación y la historia. EL manga a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

El equipo de Seirin había llegado al karaoke, según la entrenadora era para que se desestresaran un poco después de tanto entrenamiento; pero eso sí, les advirtió que no se les hiciera costumbre porque el entrenamiento sería el doble a partir del día de mañana.

Por cuestiones que todos se preguntaban si venía de algún dios fastidioso, varias caras conocidas habían terminado también en el mismo karaoke… claro, siendo arrastrados por sus parejas de basket o sus equipos. Y uno de ellos era:

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi!

Kuroko ni siquiera pudo escapar ni usar su misedirection, Kise ya lo estaba abrazando, apretándolo innecesariamente hasta casi quitarle todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Por qué nunca entendía que su constitución no soportaba sus abrazos de oso?

— Lo estas ahogando – quiso separar Kagami a Kise de Kuroko con una mano, pero vaya que Kise cuando se quería pegar a alguien sacaba toda su fuerza reservada para el basket. Y en esos momentos lo único que quería era estrujar por lo adorable que se le hacía al peliceleste.

—Qué bueno que están aquí... y además habrá un par de sorpresas…

Kise le guiñó uno de sus ojos y Kuroko supo que algo malo pasaría. El rubio traía un plan entre manos y sólo Kuroko recordaba que tan peligrosos podían ser estos. Aunque le causó gracia en su momento, a pesar de que nuca lo manifestó, Kise lograba animar al equipo a su propia manera: metiéndolos en problemas, que en aquellas épocas Akashi y antes de él Nijimura, debína solucionar después como buen capitán de una manada de inmaduros talentosos que eran.

El plan quedó develado más pronto de lo que esperaban: Una cabellera rosa venía con unos rostros que conocían bastante bien eran Tou… las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo tensas. Quizás en un futuro fuera un poco más relajado al igual que lo fue con Kaijo o Shutoku, pero por ahora era bastante incomodo estar en un mismo espacio cerrado. Y ese espacio parecía hacerse más pequeño con tremendas presencias de cada estrella.

Momoi corrió igual que Kise hacia Kuroko y el peliceleste sintió ese síndrome de ahogamiento al igual que con Kise. Ya no sabía quien le abrazaba más fuerte si Momoi o Kise. Momoi le hacía competencia en fuerza a Kise, en ese aspecto. Con ese pensamiento sonrió con nostalgia. Los recuerdos de su época en Teiko le hacían sonreír, pero para luego recordar cómo terminó todo…aunque, si le veía el lado positivo, parecía que poco a poco recuperaba parte de la esencia de lo que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Adivina a quien traje conmigo?! – le preguntó emocionada, separándose un poco.

Y ahí lo vio… Aomine, mejor conocido como la ex estrella de la generación de los milagros... y por él y sus compañeros como la ex luz de Kuroko.

Incluso Midorima que estaba a una mesa de distancia junto a Takao y algunos miembros de su equipo les observaban interesados cuando la mirada azul con la celeste se encontraron sin decir ni una palabra; sentían la tensión como una pesada atmósfera en todo el lugar y eso que el lugar era bastante grande como para albergar a tantos jóvenes.

— Que casualidad encontrarte, Tetsu – dijo con una mueca un poco seria. Después de ello su rostro se ensombreció aun más al mirar a Kagami que tenía su mano sosteniendo el brazo de Kuroko como si quisiera detener que se acercaran más.

—Me largo, Satsuki.

Si bien había recuperado algo de lo que alguna vez fue Aomine, su sociabilidad parecía un poco más difícil, sobre todo cuando Kagami se ponía en un plan de protección para con él. Bueno, aun dejará de lado su arrogancia, su oscuridad… ya no era un adolescente maleable.

Notó que su amiga pidió ayuda con la mirada a Kise y éste con una sonrisa conciliadora lo jaló hacia la mesa donde ya estaban los chicos de Seirin y los acompañaban los chicos que habían venido con Kise.

Sintió el ambiente más pesado de lo normal. Las miradas entre su ex luz y la actual eran casi tan fieras como en la cancha. En el fondo entendía el porqué, pero prefería no aceptarlo totalmente. Su incomodidad mayor residía en un comentario de Aomine hace un par de semanas cuando otra vez lo había arrastrado para practicar en una cancha de basket pública. Otra vuelta, Aomine se había escapado de Momoi y él de Kagami y Seirin. No se lo había ocultado a Kagami, pero después de comentárselo y afirmar que sí entrenaban juntos, Kagami esbozaba un rostro serio y nada más.

Aomine le había hecho recordar sus sentimientos antiguos con un simple "¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste por primera vez y me dijiste intempestivamente que te gustaba? Me lo dijiste tan repentinamente en medio de una práctica que creo que fue la única vez en mi vida que pude fallar un robo de balón contra alguien tan pequeño como tú" Después de decirle ello simplemente sonrió un poco burlón y luego le robó el balón y lo encestó con una clavada.

Y ahora, Aomine le observa desde su mesa compartida con Tou. Sólo suspiró y se concentró en la conversación de sus amigos. De sus nuevos amigos, los que le habían vuelto hacer sentir el sentimiento apasionante de querer dejarlo todo en un juego como si fuera un campo de batalla vital, como si perderlo les costara la vida, pero a la vez sentían que profundizaban sus lazos en medio de prácticas, juegos, esclavizaciones y comidas a medio coser de la entrenadora.

Se sobresaltó de pronto cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa. Luego se percató de que era la gran mano de Kagami que le trasmitía paz, protección y calidez. Giró su mirada y se topó con la rojiza, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Sólo no hagas tu presencia menor, idiota ¿Quieres escaparte de la humillación pública de la entrenadora?- le recriminó Kagami mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba los cabellos de forma ruda mientras aun mantenía la otra mano unida a la suya. Aquello se sintió muy bien: le hacía sentirse casi completo. Lamentablemente, esa sensacion duró poco. Y aquella persona le miraba y le sonreía de forma cínica como si supiera lo que sentía.

Riko, cuando ya todos tenían sus bebidas y sus pedidos exclamó un "bueno, bueno... es hora de la tortura". Su rostro denotaba la satisfacción malsana al ver los rostros de los jugadores con temor.

Satsuki hizo lo mismo con Tou y Kise con su equipo y el de Midorima. Y de formas que nadie supo logró convencer a Takao y éste, de forma que menos otros saben convenció a Midorima. Bueno, haber sido de la generación de milagros tenían un par de defectos: la soberbia y orgullo.

El espíritu de lucha y competencia se encendió y los duelos estallaron. Primero solos, pero como nadie se animaba al principio Riko y Momoi empezaron catando la canción de un anime conocido; sin embargo, a pesar de que las chicas empezaron como una especia de duelo terminaron haciendo un dúo. Los vítores de muchos chicos del establecimiento estallaron. Riko observó cada rostro de su equipo y todos ellos aplaudieron no queriendo después sentir la venganza de ella. Tou hizo lo propio con Satsuki, todos menos Aomine que estaba desparramado sobre la silla comiéndose el sundae de Momoi mientras ella cantaba.

Pronto le siguieron Koganei y Tsucchi siendo empujados por Riko, sin embargo ni bien tomaron el micrófono se dejaron ir y cantaron como si fuese su concierto propio. Terminaron y regresaron cansados a sus asientos.

Kise arrastró a su capitán al centro y comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo a todos con su voz. No por nada era una celebridad, después de todo. Muchas chicas y algunos chicos rodearon el centro aplaudiendo al idol y el capitán sólo seguía queriendo golpear a su As. Ya se las pagaría, reinaba esas palabras en su mente. El gran show terminó y Kise fue amenazado por su capitán de que no volviese a cantar en toda la noche. Porque, una o lo vetan del lugar o otra, lo hacen cantar toda la noche para que atraiga gente. El rubio sólo esbozó un puchero disconforme y se quejó con Momoi, abrazándola. Momoi le dijo "es la hora"

Kise cambió sus facciones a una maliciosa para todos los que no le conocieran, pero personas que habían compartido el suficiente tiempo con él supieron que en su mirada había una nota de tristeza y preocupación. Nadie sabía hasta el momento que lo que haría a continuación él resultaría tal vez doloroso.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Es la hora!

Arrastró a Kuroko abrazándolo por la espalda y lo llevó hasta el centro donde estaba la gran pantalla y los enormes parlantes que hacían que la música llegase a todos los rincones del local.

Kagami se quejó y quiso tomar del brazo a Kuroko, pero Kise quien ya había dejado a Kuroko en el centro con Momoi, regresó e interrumpió el cometido de Kagami.

— ¿Que te sucede rubio, idiota?

— Que malo Kagamicchi- se quejó.

Kagami iba protestar de nuevo, pero luego Kise cambió gradualmente su rostro a uno que no supo describir bien. Era como resignado y a la vez esperanzado, con una pequeña chispa quizás.

— Es hora de darse un golpe con la pared que todos tenemos que enfrentar.

Kagami esbozó una mueca de no entender, por lo que Kise se acercó y le susurró.

— Tú también necesitas saberlo antes de revelarle lo que sientes a Kurokocchi.

Kagami abrió la boca sorprendido, se sonrojó y tartamudeo un poco, intentando replicar, pero las palabras murieron cuando entendió al ver a Kuroko y Aomine siendo retenidos suavemente por Momoi, ella tomaba a cada uno por un brazo. La muchacha era una amiga especial para ambos, por lo que el suave agarre y la sonrisa de ella era suficiente para, por el momento, no soltarse violentamente.

Todos los que estaban presentes y conocían de cerca la historia de estos dos, enmudecieron: Kise se sentó en su mesa y por un instante quiso apartar la mirada, pero su capitán le tomó fuertemente la mano y fue suficiente ver sus ojos para entender que era algo que debía hacer y suceder. Debía entender el sentimiento entre ellos dos, como hace mucho intentó no hacer caso.

Kagami se sentó y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de ningou quien había sido traído por Kuroko, como siempre lo llevaba a todos lados. Todos en mesa de Seirin iban a comentar pero Riko les calló con la mirada y observó un poco preocupada a Kagami y luego hacia Kuroko y Aomine, sólo soltó un suspiro.

— Satsuki...sabes que no me gusta hacer esto tipo de cosas….- replicó con aburrimiento, casi con aquel gestillo de niño que hacía cuando estaba en Teiko.

—Ohh… Aomine no baka… no seas grosero y hazlo. Además aun recuerdo que una vez todos cantamos por Kise para uno de sus shows a los que nos arrastró.

— En eso tiene razón – contestó Kuroko sin expresión en su rostro aunque por dentro esté bastante nervioso.

— Además aun recuerdo esta canción y creo que a ustedes les gustara.

Aomine no se veía convencido. Había girado un poco la cabeza, con un leve toque rojizo casi imperceptible al recordar la canción. Aún toda la generación recordaba ese bochornos hecho... el programa no llegó a pasarse en televisión pero sí había sido grabado. Todo era culpa de las hermanas de Kise por ocurrírseles que quizás Los amigos de su hermano podrían ayudarlos en su primera presentación como modelo en un programa de variedades. Claro, cuando el supervisor se enteró lo prohibió, pues el resto de la generación, sólo aparecía en revistas y shows para hablar de deporte. Aunque se notaba que el director estuvo tentado a hacer ese tipo de publicidad.

—Vamos háganlo por mí. Recuerden que hace mucho que no los tengo a ustedes dos juntos en buenos términos - rió emocionada.

—Momoi-san… - entendió Kuroko y sonrió apaciblemente.

Aomine observó esa sonrisa detenidamente y soltó un suspiro: sabía que Momoi había removido fibra sensible en Kuroko, por lo que éste había aceptado. Debía aceptar que los que más sufrieron con la separación de la generación fueron Tetsu y Satsuki.

— Aomine-kun creo que podría ser un buen regalo para Momoi-san— comentó Kuroko hacia Aomine.

Aomine cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, giró su vista y ahí vio la expresión seria de Kagami: su mirada detenida y un poco perturbada hacia Kuroko. Sabía que era inseguridad, lo entendía porque ahora que sabía lo bueno y fuerte que era Kagami, él también lo sentía. Su vista de nuevo atrapó a la de Kuroko y esos grandes ojos celestes pudieron contra él.

— Satsuki, esto será tu regalo por los próximos 10 años- exclamó aburrido y tomó el micrófono que ella le había tendido.

Kuroko ya tenía el suyo.

— ¿No te parece un poco tonto hacer algo como esto?

Kuroko elevó los hombros como restándole importancia. Después de todo seguía siendo bastante bueno para ocultar sus nervios. Una risa quiso dibujarse en sus labios al recordar el amasijo de nervios y piernas temblorosas que era cuando recién se inició.

—No necesariamente. Los chicos se divierten y… se lo debo a Momoi-san.

La pequeña sonrisa de su antigua sombra se ensanchó un poco más cuando lo observó para decirle:

— Además que quizás hoy también te gane.

—Esto no cuenta- contestó sintiéndose picado, por lo que su voz subió.

Hace algunos años, Kuroko sabía bien como controlarlo, como provocarle, pero luego dejó de ser él mismo; pero ahora que había recuperado parte de su personalidad, podía volver a dejarse llevar naturalmente por las provocaciones de su ex sombra. Un sentimiento agridulce se cernió entre ambos. Kuroko intentaba acercársele y él medianamente se dejaba, pero Kuroko también sabía que Aomine comenzaba a extrañarle más que como amigo. Y se supone que amigo era la único que ahora podía darle a Aomine.

Con Aomine era un todo o nada.

La primera canción empezó a escucharse resonando fuerte y claro por todo el lugar a sonido de guitarra eléctrica. Aomine esperó a que la música diera paso libre para cantar; pero para su sorpresa fue Tetsu quien empezó con aquella voz que sólo la generación de los milagros había escuchado con anterioridad cantar. Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados al escuchar esa dulce voz pero que a la vez transmitía una fuerza e impetuosidad extraña en el péliceleste. Podía aparentar ser fragil pero todos los que le conocían de cerca daban fe que esa debilidad era sólo física.

Aomine observó la mirada decidida y fría de Tetsu y fue como una inivtación a acercarle, un reto parar hacerle caer. Sonrió de lado:ya no estaba ese Tetsu que ocultaba timidez detrás de una inexpresividad que fue rompiéndose por ellos, pero que fue construyéndose de nuevo también por ellos. Respondió al reto cantando con fuerza, en respuesta. Poco a poco parecía como si con alguno de los poderes de Kuroko hiciesen que todos los demás desapareciesen, incluso el micrófono y la gran pantalla. Sólo eran dos personas que se seducían mutuamente entre ellos.

Al final de la canción ambos cantaron juntos, acercaron sus rostros para terminar con el reto, dándolo como un empate... algo a lo que Aomine no estaba acostumbrado, así que rió socarrón para sí mismo y aplastó la cabeza del más pequeño.

—Tu sonrisa…

Aomine le observó sorprendido.

—Tu sonrisa cada vez se me hace más familiar y lejana a la vez.

—Estas delirando, Tetsu.

Se iba a marchar, pero antes de que el mundo volviera a ellos y que los gritos y aplausos del local se escucharan, una canción bastante familia resonó. Una canción que les estremeció al mismo tiempo. Una canción que en bromas habían compuesto para ayudar a la fallida carrera de Kise para cantante, al final terminó siendo cedida a otros dos artistas. En qué cosas extrañas se habían metido por Kise. Por supuesto, porque Kise terminaba arrastrándolos y en ese momento para él mismo y, aunque lo negaran, para los otros era divertido. Sin embargo, aquella canción en verdad les calaba mucho. Una canción por la que un par de managers del mundo de espectáculo de Kise les habían invitado a ser parte de ese mundo. Al que obviamente se habían negado y se habían ganado una reprimenda del entrenador y supervisor.

La música suave y tierna, aunque fuese difícil imaginarse a la música "tierna", pero ese sonidito producía en cualquiera que escuchase ese sentimiento. Tonada tras tonada un recuerdo venía a sus mentes. Aomine empezó pronunciando las palabras que recordaba, observando intensamente a Tetsu como si le hablara, pues técnicamente la letra fue creada hablándole de un día común entre ellos, de los sentimientos que poco a poco comenzaron a sentir y crecer.

Hi ga kureta taiikukan ni akimosezu hibi nokotte

At the gym the day has come to a end, leaving the day behind without any weariness

En el gimnasio el día ha llegado a su fin, dejando el día atrás sin ningún cansancio.

Muchuu de oikaketeta booru no kanshoku wa donna dattakke

I can't recall how the sensation of chasing after the ball in a daze is like…

No puedo recordar cómo la sensación de correr tras el balón en un sueño es como…

Sin darse cuenta se dejaba llevar por la nostalgia y por lo que sintió en eso momentos. Pues sí, era un día común cuando le conoció, cuando sus destinos se cruzaron. Podía decir que Akashi le descubrió el talento, pero fue él quien le descubrió como persona, como amigo y luego…

Kuroko sonrió con su mueca peculiar que sólo una persona que le conocía tanto como Aomine, podía ver el brillo de alegría y nostalgia en sus ojos.

Era el turno de Kuroko y éste sin despegar su vista de Aomine comenzó…

Boku wa mada zenzen de sukoshi demo umaku naritakute

I'm not even close to getting there, and I want to improve even if it's bit by bit

Ni siquiera estoy cerca de llegar ahí, y quiero mejorar poco a poco.

Ganbaru koto shika omoitsukanatta ano goro

The times that I could only think of doing none other but my best

Ese tiempo en que sólo podía pensar en dar lo mejor.

Kuroko sonrió aun más cuando recordaba esas ilusiones juveniles llevadas sólo por su deseo de jugar basket a pesar de no saber hacerlo bien. Cuando Aomine empezó a ser su sostén y cuando creía que todo con esfuerzo podía ser logrado.

Nande kana fushigi na kurai ni

I wonder why, it's almost mysterious

Me pregunto el porqué, es un misterio.

Contestó un Aomine un poco más relajado como en el pasado cuando estaba al lado de su sombra. Porque, como su sombra que era... era su complemento.

Futari

The two of us

Ambos (se preguntan lo mismo)

El ambiente tenso entre ellos se había disuelto por completo… eran sus sentimientos del pasado que recorrían su ser sin darles tregua, emocionándolos por buscar aquello que todos estos años lo sintieron faltante ¿qué era? aun no tenían la respuesta y esta canción… cantarla con lo que sentían a flor de piel era como ir descubriendo de ello.

Natsukashii kioku  
Those nostalgic memories

Estas nostálgicas memorias

Kuroko casi podía reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. No entendía. No era el mismo sentimiento que cuando creyó que todo era inútil. Y ahora que lo comprendía, no sabía si era por no poder vencerlo o si por no poder vencerle nunca podría estar como ahora estaba con él.

Aomine casi ríe cuando mencionaron lo de las nostálgicas memorias. Se le venía a la mente los helados partidos por la mitad que comían saliendo de la escuela. Las escapadas del capitán primero a Nijimura y luego de Akashi entre Kise, ellos dos y Murasakibara a quien lo atrían con dulces, para después él y Tetsu escaparse e ir a jugar en una cancha publica. Kuroko nuca podría retarle como alguna vez hizo Kise, pero jugar con él era como un calmante, como un destres. Era divertido ver esos pucheros cuando fácilmente le robaba la pelota. Pero con el paso de los días y semanas, ello se volvía casi un vicio y sobre todo el hecho de poder tener excusa para tocar algunas partes del cuerpo de Tetsu mientras le enseñaba. Después de todo, eran adolescentes y como comenzaba a sentirse atraído por Tetsu se limitaba a comprobarlo tocando un poco aquí, acariciando con ternura y deseo contenido, explorando sus propios deseos y los de Tetsu cuando al principio se ponía nervioso, pero luego le seguía en sus jueguecillos de toqueteo, pero de una forma más inocente.

Y el recuerdo de la confesión de Kuroko tan repentina y después de esos jueguecillos en los vestidores o en sus juegos libres dónde le enseñaba a jugar. Aomine quedó pasmado por unos buenos minutos, mientras empezaba a sopesar que tan serio iba ello o si sólo eran sus hormonas de adolescente que a veces también se activaban con un par de pechos de revistas porno. Sin embargo, cuando observó el semblante entristecido de su sombra, que ésta soltara la pelota y se diera la vuelta para marcharse. Lo supo: NO había punto de comparación…era muy diferente una simple tipa de revista porno, ella no tenía comparación con el lazo que ambos habían comenzado a compartir. Tetsu despertaba su libido con cualquier gestillo poco premeditado que hiciera. El chico no buscaba verse sexy; sin embargo, lo era con una mirada y una sonrisa pequeña. Sólo pudo detenerlo y darle un dulce beso en la frente, para después bajar entre besos a sus labios y ahí unirlos con los otros mientras respiraba el sudor del chico al igual que éste el suyo, podían sentir como si una enorme carga les fuese liberaba y a la vez esa libertad extraña les unía.

Sore ga itsuka no genten ni naru you na  
That would be our starting point of one day

Ese sería nuestro punto de inicio de un día.

¿Podría ser un comienzo? ¿Una nueva oportunidad para ellos? Aomine deseaba eso, se descubrió a sí mismo que quería volver a retomar ese pasado donde sólo era un jovencito adicto al básquet, a los duros juegos, que se esforzaba con todos juntos. Sí, toda la generación había cambiado y de alguna manera habían terminado detestando en lo que se convirtieron. Pero él fue quien más daño le hizo a Tetsu; no le alejó sólo como compañero, sino como amigo y amante.

Seichou mo kanjou mo zenbu tsumatteru  
Our growth and our sentiments are all packed all together

Nuestro crecimiento y nuestros sentimientos están unidos

Al escuchar esa letras de la dulce voz de su ex sombra, se permitió quedarse pendiente de sus ojos y éstos les relataron que quizás si había una oportunidad. Que Kuroko quería esa oportunidad, pero que no se atrevía arriesgarse.

El ambiente entre ellos era único, intangible, casi como sagrado en el que ningún gritillo histérico, burla o miradas penetrantes podía ingresar. Por lo que, Aomine sonrió y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, sacudiendo estos cabellos y dejando descansar su mano sobre estos. Tetsu rió y entrecerró los ojos. Porque realmente sus sentimientos estaban unidos…Y con eso sentimientos ardiente ambos pronunciaron las siguientes letras, sintiendo verdaderamente.

Ray of shine mainichi ga mabushisa no naka de

It's a ray of shine, we live everyday in the middle of that brightness

Es un rayo de luz, nosotros vivimos cada día en medio de su brillo.

Kokoro ni yakitsuite itta kisetsu

A season that is forever etched onto our hearts

La estación que está grabada en nuestros corazones.

El escuchar aquellas palabras cantadas con verdadero sentimiento y ver como estos ignoraban al mundo entero, fue suficiente doloroso para que dos personas retiraran la mirada valiente que habían mantenido hacia ellos. Era doloroso, pero sabían que había sido hora para toparse con la realidad y que aquellos dos también se lo demostrasen el uno al otro.

Te ni ireta boku rashisa hajimete mitsuketa hokorashi sa  
What fell into my hands was someone like me, my pride of being the first to see you

La sensación en mis manos de alguien como yo, mi orgullo de ser el primero en verte.

Yakuwari wo moratte kono chiimu no ichiin ni naretan datte  
I received my duties to this team, and was able to become one of the members.

Yo recibí mis deberes en este equipo, y logre convertirme en uno de sus miembros.

Esa frase causó sonrisa melancólica de Momoi, quien recordaba el duro esfuerzo de Kuroko por alcanzar a los demás y como todos, sin darse cuenta o decirle directamente, se entretenían y admiran por ello. Pero Aomine, él sí que le había apoyado bastante directo. Y aunque le gustara Tetsu, aceptaba que la amistad de ellos, recuperar el lazo que mantenían le era más importante, porque quería ver sonreír como ahora a ambos.

Baka mitaku massugu ni nanka mou tada tanoshikatta  
Just like a fool to going straight ahead without looking, but somehow it became enjoyable

Como un tonto que fue derecho sin mirar, pero de alguna manera se volvió divertido.

Suki na mono de mawaru nichijou wo atarimae no you ni  
Revolving around things I like, it's become something occuring regularly

Girar en torno a estas cosas que me gustan se ha convertido en algo regular.

Por ahora sólo podía sonreír... por supuesto, en aquel entonces, en el que tenía todo, en el que era la estrella, pero aún no se daba cuenta de su crecimiento descomunal, al igual que los otros, en aquel entonces lo tuvo todo; y por tanto, en aquel entonces sólo podía terminar el día con una sonrisa al recordarlo con sus compañeros, las pequeñas rencillas o pleitos infantiles con Kise y las "jaladas de oreja" de Tetsu o Momoi, y claro el beso o caricia que había robado juguetón a su sombra en los vestidores o detrás de algún árbol, queriendo que nadie los viera, pero sabiendo que casi toda la generación sabía que lo suyo era más que una amistad.

Otagai ga ikiiki to shite  
The both of us are lively

El "nosotros" está vivo en cada uno

Y aquellas palabras fueron mágicas, aunque sabía que así era la letra, la firmeza con las que lo dijo su ex sombra. Le hizo contestar con la misma firmeza:

Shiteru

I already knew

Lo sabía.

Su sombra continuó:

Ano basho ni tatteteita koto  
That we were standing together at that place

Nos mantuvimos de pie juntos en ese lugar.

Y ambos, teniendo sus recuerdos y su relación más allá de la amistad en su mente:

Wasurerarenain da  
That's something that I cannot let myself forget

Aquello que no puedo olvidar.

Por qué no, simplemente no podían olvidar lo que sintieron y... lo que aún sentían, que los zambullía en querer volver a arriesgarse, porque el riesgo no era sólo para Tetsu, sino también para Aomine. Sin embargo, Kuroko ahora era una persona decidida y firme, antes tuvo miedo y no supo como hacerle entrar en razón, sólo pudo quedarse viendo como se zambullía en la oscuridad, en la arrogancia, sin aparente retorno.

Sore ga saisho no kiseki dattan da to  
I recall that was the first miracle that happened to us

Recuerdo que aquello fue nuestro primer milagro.

Kizukeru wake nante nakatta keredo  
Yet there was no reason at all for noticing it

Sin embargo, no había razón alguna para darnos cuenta de eso.

Porque en el momento en que se encontraron, no supieron en ese momento que estaban ante su milagro, ante quien lo llevaría a la gloria y al más grande sufrimiento. Tetsu, no sabía que su promesa con su amigo de infancia le llevaría conocer a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Aomine tampoco sabía que el querer buscar una cancha solitaria, llevaría a encontrar a su complemento, a la persona que trataría de mantenerle cuerdo, y quien recuperaría su cordura. Y quien era su otra mitad, al parecer, para siempre.

Ray of shine ippai ni afureteita hibi  
It's a ray of shine, the days when everthing seemed that it was brimming over

Es un rayo de luz, los días donde todo parecía estar brillando.

Tashika ni uketotteita kizuna  
A bond that was surely accepted between us

Un lazo que fue, seguramente, aceptado por cada uno.

Porque su relación, los mimos, los jalones de oreja, las miradas, todo ese pasado que ellos compartían y esos sentimientos que los llevó a experimentar temerosamente con sus cuerpos, todos ellos habían sido a la luz que alumbraba su días, la razón de despertarse junto al básquet. Y ahora, sentían que necesitarían esa luz nuevamente. Porque ya no había necesidad de que la luz fuesen los recuerdos del pasado, porque quizás ahora podrían crear los del futuro.

La música terminó y la burbuja se disolvió, golpeándoles con la realidad al escuchar los chillidos de las muchachas y de algunos chicos, también los aplausos. Todos estaban conformes en que había sido un precioso y emociónate dueto. Los sentimientos de ellos habían llegados a todos los rincones del local.

Kuroko dejó el micrófono con una sonrisa, agachó un poco la mirada avergonzado por haber dejado liberar tantos sentimientos, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Tenía ganas de reír. Sintió una mano grande en su cabeza, la cual presionó y luego bajó hasta tocar sus mejillas.

— Deberíamos irnos…- sugirió Tetsuya.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Aomine se bajó del estrado, no sabiendo a dónde dirigirse. Después de tremendo espectáculo, no tenía cara para ver a Kagami. Sin embargo, antes de ir muy lejos, Aomine le tomó del brazo y le susurró en el oído "Mañana al mediodía en la misma cancha"

Aomine abandonó el local después de aquel acto, Momoi le siguió sintiéndose preocupada de que su plan sólo haya empeorado la situación de sus chicos más amados.

Finalmente, ante la mesa de Seirin dio una pequeña reverencia antes de pedir disculpas y pedirle permiso a la entrenadora para marcharse antes que los demás. No quiso detallar las miradas de su compañeros y trató a toda costa chocarse con la de su luz. La entrenadora le dio permiso y se marchó rápidamente.

Cuando había caminado un par de cuadras ante la parada de buz, fue que notó que había olvidado su abrigo en el local. Soltó un suspiro, también había olvidado a Ningou en brazos de su luz.

— Debes estar muy distraído como para que abandones a este chucho.

Prácticamente, le lanzó a Ningou como si fuera un balón aunque con un poco más de delicadeza; para luego lanzarle a la cara su casaca.

— Habíamos acordado que te quedarías en mi departamento. Sabes bien que un bus hasta tu casa no pasa a estas horas.

Kuroko por fin le observó directamente a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos muchos sentimientos contenidos. Kagami no merecía presenciar ese despliegue de sentimentalismo y nostalgia suyo con Aomine cuando ya en varias ocasiones le había dejado entre ver sus sentimientos. Alguna vez le cuestionó lo que tuvo con Tatsuya, pero éste el aseguró sin la duda que él le agobiaba, que era parte de su pasado, pero que ahora quería incluir en su presente como un amigo y hermano. Después de todo, y gracias la managers, se corría el rumor de que éste tenía una relación especial con Murasakibara.

—No creo que sea lo correcto.

— ¿por qué molestaras a Aomine?

No pudo evitar darse cuenta que había resentimiento inyectado en las palabras de su luz.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza. Kagami le tendió su mano y dudó pero finalmente la tomó, dejándose llevar al departamento de Kagami. Hoy día, si nada de esto hubiese sucedido, pensaba corresponder a los sentimientos de Kagami y afianzar ese lazo que se había construido por su propia elección, por la impresión que le dejó la primera vez que conoció y enfrentó a Kagami,. Su luz era cálida y ardiente, pero no te ahogaba como llegó a hacerlo la de Aomine; sin embargo, ahora cada gesto no podía evitar compararlo al de éste. Y eso no se lo merecía Kagami. Sabía que podía seguir adelante con Kagami y dejar lo de Aomine en el pasado, convertirlo en pura y llana amistad, como había hecho Kagami y Tatsuya, pero parecía que su lazo con Aomine había sido forjado en acero.

Llegaron y en silencio, dieron de comer a Ningou. Al parecer la maestra de Kagami se había ido de juerga a conocer los bares de Japón, por lo que estaban solos. Él ya lo sabía, por eso hoy pensaba estar a solas con Kagami y dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, ahora había una tensión demasiado fuerte entre ellos.

Finalmente, le pidió prestada la ducha y luego de recibir una aceptación se dio un baño refrescante. El agua fría dejó su mente un poco más en blanco. Con un pijama algo holgado salió. Iba a dormir junto a Kagami como ya lo habían hecho sin querer después de algunos entrenamientos. Sin embargo, esta vez Kagami quería terminar con todo, por lo que ya cuando estaban sobre la cama de éste, se agachó hacia Kuroko y con cuidado y cariño tocó sus labios con los propios. Kuroko cerró los ojos y puso su mano detrás de la nuca de Kagami, correspondió un poco y por un instante creyó que era suficiente la luz de Kagami, que él era todo lo que necesitaba, que ambos se complementaban perfectamente, como sucedió en varios juegos, antes de casi independizarse por sus nuevas formas de juego. Pero no pudo, la letra de esa canción rondaba su mente y la voz varonil e impregnada de sentimientos de Aomine le hizo alejar a Kagami.

En el rostro de éste encontró tristeza, pero comprensión

—No soy él y aunque nos parezcamos nunca lo seré.

— Sigues siendo mi luz, Kagami-kun.

— Y tu mi sombra.

"Pero sólo como amigos y en el basket" hasta que quizá Kuroko encontrara su forma de independencia completa.

No dijeron más. Kagami se recostó por completo y atrajo a Kuroko sin decir nada que se apoyara en su pecho. Kuroko correspondió el abrazo y soltó una pequeña lágrima, apretó la camisa de dormir de Kagami y soltó un "lo siento". Ambos durmieron en silencio y sabiendo que sucedería a partir de ahora.

El alba llegó y aún cuando tenía tiempo suficiente, se vistió rápidamente. Dejó una nota en la mesita de noche de su luz y se marchó con su perro en brazos; Kagami soltó un suspiro mientras se apretaba el pecho. Leyó la nota de su sombra y simplemente decidió que hoy se quedaría en cama y quiso negarse a sí mismo que era tan doloroso que una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. Espero que la canción les haya gustado como a mi y en verdad refleja mucho de sus sentimientos y bueno este fic nació gracias a esas memorias y a la pelea tou vs seirin y el arco de Teiko. Me pareció preciosos ese arco. Nos vemos, comenten y pronto tendrán el siguiente y último capitulo, espero seguir en el fandome..EL anime y manga nos da tanto material de tantas parejas.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic y me alegra que haya fans de esta hermosa y trágica pareja. EL fic se escribió solo con la inspiración de esta canción que nos cuenta tanto de sus momentos juntos y sentimientos que compartieron. Este es un final interpretado mío y con un posible futuro para todos!

Por cierto que a cualquier duda pueden contactarme por mi faceboook o mi twitter...la l estará t / KaoryCielY

* * *

El reencuentro definitivo.

Y aún cuando eran las seis de la mañana corrió hacia el lugar dónde se encontraría con Aomine al mediodía; a pesar de que era insensato hacerlo, una sonrisa de ansiedad se dibujó en su rostro reflejando el fuego que crecía en su pecho. Fuego que creció más cuando dos horas después, cuando llegó a la cancha encontró a Aomine encestando con su habitual desinterés y facilidad.

Se quedó observando su pose natural para driblear, con cierta arrogancia en su forma y la facilidad de sus músculos para cambiar de postura de dribleo a tiro. No lo notó pero se quedó ensimismado con esa cualidad natural, con esa aura de ser parte del básquetbol. Para Aomine jugar básquet era casi como una función vital. Y él no podía más que amar también ello. Más ahora que poco a poco se veía relajado; y cuando Ningou ladró delatando su presencia este sonrió con un poco de nervios, para luego rascarse la nuca. Quiso correr hasta él, pero se contuvo, aun no era momento.

Quedaron a un metro de distancia, Kuroko bajo la mirada aún abrazado a su mascota. Sin embargo, esta pareció querer estirar los músculos pues se bajó de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar y olfatear el suelo, hasta llegar ,a Aomine. Por un momento temió, pero para su sorpresa Aomine sonrió de lado y se agachó para tomar al cachorro con una mano, mientras la otra aún sostenía la pelota con la que estuvo jugando.

—Aunque no lo pareciera estaba pensando…

Kuroko se sintió un poco más relajado.

—Claro que lo sé. Creo que para todos los que aman el basket estar unas horas a solas jugando es relajante.

Aomine pareció incomodarse por sus palabras; Kuroko no entendió.

— ¿Es cierto que odiaste el básquet después de lo que ocurrió en Teiko?

Se mordió el labio inferior, un poco turbado por recordar esos momentos oscuros de su vida, tan dolorosos. En ese momento sintió que todo su mundo había desaparecido. Perdió su equipo, su amigo de infancia, sus amigos de colegio... su amor y su pasión.

—Aunque no lo creas también yo. De hecho creo que todos odiamos en lo que nos convertimos, pero en ese momento…

—Lo sé, Momoi y yo no sabíamos cómo ayudarlos y nos odiamos y los odiamos por ello. Solo éramos un grupo de adolescentes, como mi entrenadora diría "un grupo de tontos adolescentes talentosos, pero aún niños"

Aomine y Kuroko se habían acercado lo suficiente para que en este momento se haya convertido en una plática intima, pero aquella burbuja que se había creado de nuevo fue rota por Ningou cuando ladró después de subirse en la pelota de Aomine. Este sonrió por la gracia del canino y Kuroko sintió aquel sentimiento antiguo, esa ternura que puede inspirarle a alguien más calmo una bestia grande pero de buen corazón, solo se acentuó cuando "la bestia" le acarició los cabellos gentilmente y luego lo hizo con Ningou, para después cargarlo y ponerle al nivel de sus ojos. Ningou no parecía asustado, es más ladró con alegría y hasta quiso lamerle.

—No te tomes muchas confianzas...- le amenaza sin verdad- Vaya…- dijo con un poco de sorpresa- De verdad es igual a ti, Tetsu.

Kuroko hizo un puchero propio y Aomine supo que le advertía que no dijera lo que pensaba.

—Pequeño y…

Pero se contuvo de decirlo, dejando a Tetsu que pensara que era débil pero la verdad es que comparando a amo y mascota, ambos eran "tiernos".

—Satsuki tenía razón.

—No me llames pequeño.

—Eres un enano para el basket, es la verdad. Y este cachorro también, aunque llegará a ser grande o eso se supone. Sin embargo, parece que eso no le impide como a su dueño querer jugar y tu sabes que yo apoyó ello.

Kuroko abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y con el corazón latiéndole más acelerado. Era aquel Aomine, aquel que no le dejó caer cuando realmente demostraba tener nulo talento para el juego y hasta vomitaba en las prácticas.

—Llegará a ser un arma mortal y supongo que un gran compañero- murmuró finalmente Aomine más para sí mismo.

Comenzó a driblear y Ningou pareció entenderlo, por lo que Aomine sin dejar de mirar a Tetsu, sonrió y sus sonrisas cada vez se parecían más a las del pasado. No, sabían que nunca serían iguales, pues ya no tenían las mismas facciones redondeadas y totalmente relajadas, pero quizás podría conseguir una incluso mejor.

—Tetsu ¿vienes con nosotros?

Kuroko asintió y la mañana se paso jugando entre los tres. Como su constitución mandaba, terminó recostado en una de las bancas aledañas, observando cómo su mascota y Aomine parecían tener energías interminables. Aomine realmente parecía volver a amar el básquet. Y ello le hacía plenamente feliz.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y cayó en un buen sueño. Se despertó al sentir unos lengüetazos familiares. . Ningou le ladró feliz y en su campo de visión apareció una bebida, su favorita. Aomine le conocía demasiado bien.

Con una botella en mano, se mojó los cabellos y el rostro dejándolos húmedos. Le señaló si quería hacer lo mismo, asintió y se refresco un poco con ello. Pocos después, ambos estaban sentados en la sombra de los arbustos aledaños con Ningou recostado a un lado.

— Tetsu ¿Qué sientes por Bakagami?

Kuroko quiso reír por el apodo, pero supo que era una pregunta necesaria de responder. Sin embargo, su repuesta ya estaba hecha y la decisión tomada. Así que poniéndose serio se la diría y solo el destino sabía que sucedería después de esto.

La verdad es que sentía una aprensión bastante familiar al nombrar a ese sujeto. Sabía que Kuroko se había vuelto fuerte y había podido sostenerse gracias a él y al equipo que formaron, pero justamente ello, en el pasado, cuando jugaron y se enfrentaron por primera vez le enfermó, le hizo querer aplastarlos y humillarlos, demostrarles una y otra vez que no había nadie más para Tetsu que él. Y ahora estaba siendo egoísta con Tetsu; había intentado llevarse mejor con Kagami, vaya que sí y de hecho lo había semi logrado, quedando como buenos rivales. Pero solo ellos podían comprender que esa "buena rivalidad" no terminaba en el básquet. Era algo que nunca terminaría.

—Tetsu, la verdad es que, a pesar de todo me sigue enfermando verte con él- soltó de pronto— No importa lo que te haya soltado en el pasado, realmente quise creer que tu no podrías seguir sin mí. Y de pronto nos enteramos que formaste un nuevo grupo y no solo eso sino que se te veía radiante, radiante como ninguno de nosotros estaba… a veces pareciera que tú fueras más una luz... porque finalmente conseguiste que la mayoría de nosotros recuperara el camino. Demonios...esto es difícil.

Kuroko le observaba atento y eso no hacía más que avergonzarlo por no poder soltar las palabras correctas sino terminar diciendo todo de forma apresurada ¡¿Cómo demonios le había sido fácil en el pasado hacerlo?! Definitivamente ese antiguo yo era diferente a lo que ahora era.

— La cuestión es... — se rasco los cabellos— es que sentí que seguiste y me dejaste.

—Pero, Aomine-kun…

Le paró porque sabía lo que pensaba, ambos siempre podrían leerse, eso era algo que nunca cambio y esperaba no cambiara.

— No te confundas, ahora sé que fue lo mejor; porque la verdad es que quizás sí eres una sombra... La sombra que mantiene cuerda a la luz y que le golpea en el rostro cuando se siente estúpidamente arrogante… Sé que es tu luz ahora... que es tu lazo, quizás el más fuerte, pero Tetsu debes notar que él no quiere serlo solo en el básquet, así como una vez yo tampoco quise serlo… las estúpidas luces necesitamos de la sombra más que en el básquet

El peliceleste le regaló una sonrisa, una bastante agradable, dulce pero pequeña como solían serlas desde hace tantos años.

— Lo sé. Kagami-kun es mi luz y sé lo que siente por mí

"Y ahora sí lo perdiste, Ahomine" Estaba ansioso, lo suficiente para tener que afilar la mirada y tratar de construir su personalidad oscura para no salir herido. Porque, simplemente era una maldita luz solitaria, un rayo que ya no puede alumbrar el camino de nadie, ni ser el protector de nada, ni siquiera de sí mismo.

— Seguiré en Seirin, no sé que suceda después, pero yo… quiero que tú sigas en mi vida.

— Sabes cómo es que quiero seguir en tu vida- le respondió un poco más frío de lo que estuvieron hablando; sin embargo, ello contrastó con la caricia suave de este en su cabeza, casi como una despedida final.

Cuando Aomine retiró su mano y parecía levantarse, Kuroko le detuvo, tomándole de la muñeca. Eran tan apabullantes todos los sentimientos que tenían contenidos que parecía que la garganta se le secaría. Sacó ese carácter que últimamente no necesitaba esconder, esa seguridad y firmeza.

— Ya no podemos ser equipo en el básquet, al menos no por la preparatoria, porque Kagami es mi luz y lo será el resto de la preparatoria... pero solo en el básquet y como amigos. Yo también te quiero de esta forma, Aomine-kun, y esta vez no dejaré que te hundas... ahora soy diferente.

La seguridad en las palabras del peliceleste sorprendieron notablemente a Aomine; debería estar ya un poco acostumbrado al nuevo carácter decidido de Kuroko. SI él nunca volvería a ser quien fue, Kuroko tampoco. Había crecido, madurado, se había vuelto alguien con presencia, con una no presencia fuerte, alguien en quien puedes confiar ciegamente y que moverá cielo y tierra por lograr sus metas y las metas de sus compañeros; después de todo era el sostén y el milagro de Seirin. Aomine rio por unos minutos.

— Me gusta este nuevo Tetsu, creo que un poco de rebeldía tuya me gustará en todos los sentidos...- murmuró un poco malicioso.

Acercó a Kuroko y le susurro "Porque entenderás que tampoco ya somos niños en ese aspecto"

Este le separo y si bien pudo ver un par de mejillas sonrojadas levemente, notadas solamente por la escasa distancia entre ellos, no vio una mirada escurridiza. Sino una sonrisa un poco arrogante también.

—Yo tampoco soy un niño, tenemos la misma edad, después de todo.

Kuroko, esta vez, fue tan bien más decidido, queriendo transmitirle seguridad a su antigua luz, se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en los labios como un toque, como reconociendo, confirmando lo que su cuerpo soñaba, lo que realmente quería y lo logró... era Aomine a quien necesitaba.

Aomine le hizo arrodillarse en la banca y le atrajo por la cintura con sus amplios brazos. Kuroko enrollo los suyos en su cuello y volvieron darse besos suaves como ligeros toques; Aomine quería más y más: quería confirmar que su sombra era solo suya, al menos en sentimientos. Abrió la boca de Kuroko en medio del beso y sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar dentro de sus bocas, saboreando aquel sentimiento reprimido y ahora liberado, como una llama que se enciende con más fuerza, para no volver a apagarse.

Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Kuroko con suavidad. En el fondo era como redimirse por el daño hecho, por los desplantes y el abandono.

—No necesitas disculparte: Yo tampoco hice mucho por ayudarte y me arrepiento

—Tetsu, idiota, tu y Satsuki son los más inocentes en todo esto.

Y volvió a besarle con suavidad, aún les era un poco increíble que esto sucediese. ¿Funcionaría o no? Eso solo podrían averiguarlo en el futuro. Solo podría intentar dar todo de sí para no volver a caer en ese abismo de destrucción. Se prometía intentarlo con todo, esta vez.

Kuroko, en su mente, se prometió a cuidar de nunca volver a dejarlo caer.

— Pero antes que nada, Tetsu, prométeme que en nuestros enfrentamientos darás todo de ti... junto a ese idiota, nunca deben dejarme ganar fácilmente… después de todo ustedes dos son, al parecer, los únicos que pueden vencerme.

Se separaron un poco pues Tetsu parecía querer decirle algo.

—Estoy seguro que hay muchos allá afuera o en las universidades o clubs oficiales que son más fuertes que incluso ustedes dos juntos... no seas tan arrogante. Y ya hemos comprobado que tengo la razón.

Sonrió al recordar cuando estuvo deprimido y Kuroko le dijo que seguramente encontraría un rival digno… en ese momento realmente le creyó, pero no sospechó que su propia pareja sería esa, unida a otro más, porque inocentemente en aquellos años no vio más allá de la secundaria, no pensó en que sucedería después, que los torneos de secundaria no eran los únicos en el país, mejor ni decir del mundo.

Ningou, finalmente rompió con los besos que poco a poco se iban haciendo más pasionales y las caricias que comenzaban a navegar por pieles en directo.

Ambos sentían aquel imperante deseo y nada pudo aplacarlo, solo el inicio del beso en el departamento de Aomine pudo dar muestra de qué posiblemente lo apagaría…

Con pasos lentos se encaminaron hasta el primer lugar confortable que sus cuerpos les llevó. La adorable mascota de Kuroko se quedó quieta observando cómo su amo era sometido por el peso del otro joven; como animal leal que era no compendió del todo los soniditos que brotaban de la boca de su amo así que ladró varias veces, haciéndose notar, interrumpiendo el reencuentro, la liberación de los deseos contenidos de ambos jóvenes. Aomine bufó bastante frustrado. Tiró de la mano de su novio, lo atrajo hacia él y le cargo para sonreírle con un poco de burla. Kuroko inflo los mofletes y le jaloneo el cabello. Aomine se quejó.

-Te pediría que no empieces a tratarme como Kise, Aomine-kun.

A lo que su pareja se alteró un poco.

-¿Cuándo es que ese rubio idiota te ha puesto una mano de esta manera?

-No olvides que es Kise…Momoi-san y Kise-kun siempre fueron así conmigo.

Por lo que le bajo pues suponía que no era muy agradable para su pareja. Con una sonrisa, maliciosa, le acercó y comenzó a inhalar el aroma del cuello de su pareja, bajó sus manos sintiéndose en confianza con el cuerpo de su ex sombra, bajó sus manos por las nalgas de este, haciendo que el chico apretara su camisa, de donde se sostenía, cerrara los ojos y le regalara un par de gemidos. Hace tanto que deseaban esto. Cuando fueron pareja hace años, no llegaron a esto, pero sí a tocarse por lo que había cierta confianza. Finalmente, hizo que Kuroko le rodeara con sus piernas y él le sostuvo con una mano en cintura y otra en su cuello para besarlo de forma gustosa.

-Más les vale que nadie más te haya cargado así.- le dijo bastante serio.

La sombra sonrió con cierta complacencia por los celos de su novio

-Si fue así, fue culpa de Aomine-kun- se callo para ver la expresión de Aomine pero solo descubrió una mirada dolida- pero nunca pude hacerlo con nadie más que no fuse Aomine-kun...

Y Aomine no pudo resistir a ese adorable comentario por lo que subiéndolo perfectamente, mientras mordía su cuello hasta dejarle marca, se encaminó hacia su recamara para alejarse del canino y no les interrumpiera.

Y con más besos y caricias volvían sentir que ese brilloso día volvía que un futuro brillante con luz y sombras perfectas y balanceadas enfrentarían con valor, juntos. Un eterno vínculo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

"Es como un maldito sueño" pensó Aomine... uno de sus más candentes sueños de adolescente mezclado con uno de los empalagosos que le demostraban lo difícil que era estar sin Tetsu, sus atenciones y sin su amor.

Tetsu, tan seductor a veces: mientras lo cargaban se movía sin cesar, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se frotasen, observándole de tanto en tanto con aquellos grandes ojos húmedos y decididos, como un niño decidido a pecar... que... prácticamente era ello.

Bueno, ambos eran un par de niñatos decididos a consumar su amor, porque por más que fuesen jóvenes aún, estaban seguros que este momento era uno de los más especiales de su vida.

Le dejó en su cama, Kuroko comenzó a alejarse de espaldas hasta subir un poco más en la cama; Aomine encantado con la mirada de deseo que le transmitía su hermoso Tetsu, se acercó a los segundos para cubrirlo por completo con su cuerpo, se dejó caer y le aplastó con su cuerpo. Kuroko respiró más acelerado, ladeo la cabeza y pudo sentir los besos y succiones del peliazul, gimió despacio, sabiendo que eso despertaría más a Aomine. Y de nuevo, con un miedo latente, Aomine se alejó para quedarle mirando, admirándole en todo sentido.

-No tengas miedo, Aomine-kun.

El aludido abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido; de verdad quería dejarse llevar por la lujuria y el deseo, pero por minutos sentía miedo de dañarle, de hacerle llorar como antes, pero tampoco podía soportar estar totalmente fuera de su vida o ser solo un amigo. Nunca le había hecho daño físicamente, bueno, no del todo, los entrenamientos y sus arranques hormonales son otra cosa, pero a momentos le venían a la mente sus ojos llorosos cuando todo se vino abajo.

-Soy fuerte….no me menosprecies… te vencí y volveré a hacerlo.

Sus palabras podrían parecer arrogantes, pero aunadas con las suaves caricias, lentas y tiernas que daba en la barbilla de Aomine, solo tenían un efecto tranquilizante en este. Una promesa que sabía cumpliría, simplemente quería dejarse llevar por los tiernos mimos que le daba.

Y Como solo, Kuroko podía ser así de inesperado. Sonrió y dijo…

-Pues creo que tendré que vencerte ahora mismo- rio con coquetería.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba recostado en la cama y Kuroko sobre él. Este, tratando de mostrar lo que no sabía, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Aomine, y a abrirle los pantalones.

El peliazul pasó sus manos con suavidad por todo el torso, deseando que le gustase a Aomine tanto como él le deseaba. Se quitó la polera, sorprendiendo al otro, para agacharse a besar sus labios, para luego bajar con beso y ligeras succiones por todo el pecho. Tomo las manos del otro y le insto a que le recorriera también. Poco a poco el agarre de este se hizo fuerte sobre su piel, extasiándole. Subió sus besos y comenzó a degustar la oreja de su pareja.

-No me harás daño, te deseo, te he deseado desde hace mucho.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Aomine diera un rápido recorrido por los costados del peliceleste y con el fuego que se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo e intensificaba en su bajo vientre, le tomó con fuerza de las caderas y le dio vuelta: Kuroko quedó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas; Aomine le quitó los pantalones con rapidez, al igual que la ropa interior, se la quitó a sí mismo y se acomodó con confianza entre las piernas de su amor.

-Yo también te he deseado desde hace mucho… y ahora serás mío, completamente mío…. Solo mío…

Antes de obtener un respuesta, tomo a Kuroko con una mano por la nuca y le devoró con un beso posesivo que podría robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Las manos de Kuroko aún estaban en los cabellos del otro y la otra recorriendo la espada musculada de su amante, Aomine soltó un jadeo casi animal para seguirle besando mientras movía sus caderas como si le estuviera embistiendo, mientras su otra mano recorría todo lo que podía de Tetsu.

Y así ambos disfrutaban del calor, la suavidad de la piel contrario, el experimentar ser tocado y tocar a alguien más con verdadero deseo y curiosidad. No era solo sexo, era explorar el cuerpo del ser que amas, conocerlo a profundidad y ahora se sentía tan normal y tan obvio que sucedería, Aomine solo podía sentirse estúpido por haber desperdiciado tantos años, y Kuroko por haberse rendido, pero era mejor dejarlo de lado.

Las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas y rodaron por la cama más de una vez, como si jugasen en la cancha, como si se retasen de nuevo, explorando por partes, diciéndose mudamente donde querían ser tocados, acallando gemidos y jadeos de otros con besos hambrientos.

Aomine nunca pensó que su sombra que hace años era una bola de nervios, se convirtiera en un chico tan sensual, decidido y exigente. Lo bueno es que sería el único que conocería esa parte de Tetsu. Ya no desperdiciaría más el tiempo, definitivamente.

Kuroko sentía que moriría, nunca había sentido una sensación de placer igual, eran corrientes que viajaban desde donde Aomine tocaba para terminar en una sensación agonizante entre sus piernas, haciendo que su cuerpo de muestras de su flexibilidad.

El peliazul lamió una de sus manos y con esta comenzó a masturbar con cuidado el miembro de su sombra, dándole diferentes toques, cuando empezó fue increíble la forma en cómo alteró a Tetsu y como ya no podía contener sus gemidos, jadeos por lo que comenzaba a morderse la mano mientras la otra mano estaba retorciendo las sabanas debajo suyo.

Se acercó a él y le lamio detrás de la oreja para luego besarle mientras seguía masturbándole. Cuando Kuroko terminó en su mano, el se trago el jadeo que no salió del todo fuera de sus bocas besándose.

Le dio un beso en su frente después de ello. Estaba tan agitado que por un momento pensó que se ahogaría. Nunca diría que de verdad se asustó por ello, pero se tranquilizo cuando Kuroko le acaricio con ternura la mejilla.

-Esto aun no termina, Tetsu.

-Me decepcionaría si así fuera- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y su sonrisa socarrona se borro al ver que algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos celestes del otro, sus manos dejaron el cuerpo de Tetsu, para posarse sobre la cama y sentarse, casi termina alejándose más pero Kuroko se levantó y le abrazó fuertemente.

-No va ser tan fácil que escapes de mí, esta vez.

-Estas llorando

-De felicidad, Aomine no baka

-Oye- se quejó por imitar el apodo que usaba Satsuki cuando estaba molesta con él.

-Te lo merecías, ¿no te decía muy conocedor de tu sombra? Es cruel que no sepas cuando lloro de verdad.

Aomine se rasco la nuca y decidió reactivar la pasión dándole un beso profundo que contestara todas sus cuestiones, todas la dudas, que le dejara claro que lo amaba y que era suyo, que esta vez maduraría y dejaría der ser el mismo niñato que se dejó llevar por todos los pleitos internos de Teiko. Kuroko había cambiado, él también pero aprenderían a conocerse de nuevo y casi como si le leyera Kuroko le abrazó por la nuca.

-Definitivamente.

Los besos de Aomine bajaron por todo el cuello haciendo cosquillas a Tetsuya y a la vez envolviéndole en placer.

Finalmente sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos para gran deseo de ambos. Aomine observaba directamente los ojos de Tetsuya y este le devolvía la mirada aún con lágrimas contenidas por el reciente dolor que había experimentado y que esperaba que con el tiempo se acostumbrara y el solo pensar ello se sonrojó. Aomine quiso sonreír malicioso pero realmente también se sonrojo al ver comprobado en sus gestillos que era la primera vez de Tetsu. Por un momento quiso pensar en haber sido un poco más lento, pero la mirada de Tetsu a pesar de las lágrimas le delataba el amor y la firmeza de sus sentimientos. Sonrió y se limito a besarle por todo el largo del cuello, subiendo hasta sus labios donde nuevamente se devoraron con lentitud, jugando y tocándose con sus lenguas, mientras sus cuerpo comenzaban a moverse para acoplarse completamente. Por el propio instinto, sus caderas se movieron y callaron gemidos y jadeos de gozo por esta nueva sensación que se expandía sin cesar y que parecía les haría explotar de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo se acopló mejor y terminaron con brazos y piernas aferrados el uno al otro, con un movimiento de caderas corto pero rápido por parte de ambos. Sin vergüenza ya, terminaron por gemir en diferentes tonos, el de Tetsu era agudo y estimulante y el de Aomine como una fiera en pleno gozo, eran casi como gruñidos en forma de resoplidos. Y cuando ambos terminaron y por fin explotaron, con los ojos cerrados, sus cuerpos quedaron paralizados por el placer mientras se arqueaban a lados opuestos. Cuando la realidad llegó y abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron; Aomine toco con dulzura inesperada la mejilla de Tetsu y ahí mismo deposito un beso. Sus frentes se juntaron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, dejando escapar suspiros de placer, como dos felinos después de una gratificante siesta.

-Aomine-kun…

-Solo quédate así, Tetsu, mi Tetsu.

Y Kuroko se sintió perfecto pudiendo tener a Aomine tan cerca, pudiendo tocarlo, parecía como si fuese un sueño, observando esa sonrisa sincera y sabiendo perfectamente que él era el causante de ella.

Estaba seguro que Tetsu tampoco dormía, pero solo le pidió ello, quedarse quietos, abrazados, acobijados por un par de sabanas desordenadas y el calor de sus propios cuerpos. Solo quería sentir la piel suave y cálida de Tetsu contra la suya, comprobar que esto no era una jugada de su mente; dolió dejar a Tetsu, dolió hacerle daño aunque no lo pareciera, se consumió por dentro. Porque Tetsu, aparte de Satsuki que era como una hermana, eran las únicas personas capaz de hacerle aterrizar o de soportarle, de entenderle y de igual forma era las dos únicas personas que necesitaba su lado indispensablemente; aunque ello no saliera de su boca sabía que Satsuki lo entendía, sabía que ella los quería, que gustaba de Tetsu, pero también sabía que el cariño de ella hacia ellos era más fuerte como para haberlos unido, conllevando a esta obvia situación.

Sabía de los sentimientos de Kise hacia él, casi siempre los percibió, vio cambiar su sonrisa de competitividad, de compañerismo a otra y también vio su intento de cambiarle, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que él único que podría hacerlo era Kuroko, el chico que ahora si dormía en sus brazos. Y aunque sonase apresurado, sentía que era el destino, que así era como debía terminar las cosas, nunca hubo otra opción, o por lo menos esperaba que así fuese. Aunque, a pesar de todo, sabía que no solo Kagami, sino que todas las personas que querían a Kuroko, incluida Satsuki, estarían vigilantes de que no cometiera ninguna patanería.

"Y así es como debe de ser, después de todo, me gustan los retos"

Epilogo

Habían pasado algunos meses, no había sido fácil comunicárselo a los demás, sobre todo con las querellas del pasado. A Kuroko le dio cierto temor decírselo a su equipo, mas sin demostrarlo y con su expresión de siempre lo comunicó sorprendiendo a algunos pero no a Kagami y a la entrenadora. Teppei fue el primero en felicitarle. Y observo a los demás, pues no solo era otro chico, aunque algunos ya habían procesado las relaciones del mismo sexo "secretas" entre otros miembros y la suya con Kagami, aunque esta nunca fue del todo una.

-Vamos, chicos Too es parte del pasado, además siempre debemos apoyar a nuestros miembros del equipo. Y ya que se están declarando, yo quiero decir que…

Pero Hyuga intervino de forma estrepitosa y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas; quiso examinar más la situación pero la palmada de apoyo de Hyuga-sempai le hizo sonreír.

-Ah, pero como son estos niños, escogiendo a los patanes… hombre y tenía que ser ese monstro

Kuroko no protesto pues sabía que llamaba así a su pareja así en el buen sentido deportista de la palabra. Pronto, los demás miembros le dieron la palmada amistosa, dándole palabras de aliento o como Furihata con una mirada un poco preocupada.

-¿Estarás bien con él?- le pregunto como un hermano preocupado.

-Por supuesto, además puedo defenderme, ya no soy el mismo de antes y me siento cada vez más y más fuerte gracias a todos ustedes.

-Sí, Además estoy seguro que si quiere hacerte daño, todos te protegeremos y le daremos una paliza.

-Ni que lo digas- intervino Kagami

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando el encuentro de ambos, de luz y sombra, no querían ser egoísta pero Hyuga y la entrenadora veían con preocupación el futuro para el equipo. Si bien Kagami y Kuroko habían desarrollado sus habilidades personales y cada uno lograba puntos para el equipo, la base de su juego era el juego en equipo y que Kuroko pudiese controlarlo cuando a veces se escapaba de sus propios razonamientos.

-Más le vale a ese sujeto que no crea que por qué te tiene le dejaremos ganar, porque estoy seguro que tú nunca le dejarías ganar.

-Por supuesto que no, Kagami-kun. Después de todo soy de Seirin, de la familia Seirin y sigo siendo tu sombra si aún lo permites.

-No digas cosas estúpidas, claro que eres mi sombra- le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona.

Sin embargo, notó un poco de sombra bajo los ojos y un sentimiento de culpa se esparció, pero la sonrisa sincera que luego le regalo logró tranquilizarle. Quería mucho a Kagami, pero no podía estar con él, porque sentía que el gusto y la chispa de deseo que había habido entre ellos solo era producto de su parecido con Aomine y de lo bien que se sintió a su lado; pero la persona que amaba como pareja era Aomine, la persona que en su vida diaria era su luz, porque sus sentimientos desde hace mucho fueron más allá del básquet.

-Y si te hace daño será un gusto romper las reglas del torneo y partirle la cara.

Aquello lo había dicho con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios porque quizás aun estaba el resentimiento.

La entrenadora se acerco finalmente y le paso el brazo derecho por el hombro para susurrarle "suerte con ello y si puedes sácale información cuando…ya sabes" Le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, pero cuando se giró, ella solo le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con la lengua afuera por la broma y el sonrojo del peliceleste. Finalmente todos rieron.

- Quien iba a decir que la pantera de Too sería domada por un chico tan pequeño- murmuró con una sonrisilla Riko antes de marcar un número en particular de alguien que también era su especie de rival, amiga y cómplice, sobre todo si se traba de torturar a los chicos, era hora del cotilleo.

Era un partido no oficial, pero ahí estaban disputándose la vida en el robo del balón, en el dribleo que a veces llegaba a velocidad inhumana. Y cuando las dos estrellas entraron a la zona todo el público que se había colado, escapando de sus clases estallaba, un juego tan emociónate no lo consigues así nada más en el polideportivo de tu escuela todos los días, solo cuando la entrenadora de Seirin y la manager de Too llegan a concordar perfectamente que Kuroko y Aomine deben demostrarse a sí mismo y a los demás que su relación no afectará en nada y sobre todo que Kagami no se tomará de otra manera el haber perdido a quien le gustaba.

-Te veía tan apetecible en el juego, Tetsu-resoplo excitado.

Kuroko no permitió que las manos de Aomine bajaran más de lo debido o que sus piernas que parecían querer ceder, rodearan la cintura de este para hacerlo en los baños del polideportivo, mientras tomaban un par de minutos de descanso a la mitad del juego.

-Aomine-kun creo que no es lo correcto… - le molestó que su voz no tuviera la misa convicción que debía tener

Lo que causó que Aomine se separara un poco y reirá para después despeinarle los cabellos.

-Tetsu, Tetsu, ni tú te la crees, que importa: tenemos un par de minutos y luego volveremos a ser rivales.

Y su mente estuvo a punto de decirle "que importa es solo un descanso" pero luego recordó que su cuerpo no iba estar tan feliz jugando básquet después de ello, menos con la pasión que se cargaba Aomine, sobre todo cuando estaba tan emocionado y un juego con un brecha tan corta donde no se sabe si ganarás o perderás era más que suficiente para mantenerlo en el quinto cielo.

-No, y es un rotundo no. Si te controlas me quedare en tu apartamento el próximo fin de semana

-¿Hasta el próximo fin de semana? ¿Estás de broma?

-No

Y le dio un corto beso. Aomine resopló, escuchó que los llamaban y simplemente le atrajo para besarle, pero esta vez era un beso suave como para ir tranquilizando sus latidos y su cuerpo caliente como si con este absorbiera la pasividad de Kuroko.

Ambos sintieron un golpe en sus cabezas por lo que se separaron, era Kagami.

-Deja de hacer trampa, Ahomine, estas cansándolo y robándole energía antes del juego.

La seriedad con la que lo dijo les hizo sonreír.

-No busques excusas, Bakagami, vas a perder. Pero gracias a Tetsu puede que tengan alguna posibilidad.

-Ya lo veremos, Aomine-kun, te voy a hacer rogar que intentaras hacer trampa- le dijo con un aura un poco oscura como si de verdad creyera.

-¡Chicos! El juego ya tiene que empezar- les llamó Momoi.

Y como para no perder la costumbre se lanzó juguetonamente sobre Tetsu y fue ella quien se llevó a Tetsu de regreso al juego gritándoles un: "no permitiré que le absorbas la energía Daiki no baka".

-Espero que lo estés cuidando.

Las palabras serias de Kagami fueron tomadas con la misma seriedad por Aomine, quien entendía su preocupación. Le agradecía recuperar la pasión de Tetsu por el juego, el que le haya cuidado todo este tiempo y es por ello que seguramente que temía por no poder verlo ya por tanto tiempo como antes que comenzaran a ser pareja.

-No seas idiota, se bien lo que le hace daño y cuáles son sus límites. Pero no por ello voy a contenerme hoy y más te vale que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-¿estás de broma? Claro que no. No te lo voy tomar personal.

Y un estrechón de manos fue suficiente para cerrar un trato silencioso y dirigirse a la cancha.

Sonrió porque Kuroko estaba a su lado siendo su sombra, sabía que eso sería mientras fueran equipo en Seirin, nadie sabía que pasaría cuando llegaran a la universidad o que harían, él estaba casi seguro que el basket era una pasión muy grande como para dejarlo de igual manera lo era para Kuroko y Aomine, pero nunca se sabía hasta donde se llegaría o que cosa cambiaria. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que si este sentimiento comenzaba a quedarse atrás, Kuroko seguiría siendo un gran amigo para él La sonrisa sincera de este le confirmó ello. Los observó a ambos y ambos se amaban, pero también se enfrentaban con toda la fuerza de esos sentimientos, comprobándose que su relación era aparte, porque su pasión por el juego y su agradecimiento a haberlos unido era tan grande como su amor. Ninguno cedería, Kuroko pondría hasta su último respiro en este juego aunque solo fuera una práctica, igual que Aomine, igual que él y todo Seirin, sin embargo…

-La verdad es que sí es personal

Un poco de rivalidad y desquite no hacía daño a nadie.

-Como debe de ser pero solo en el juego.

-De que otra manera, Ahomine

-Haya vamos, Bakagami

Y Kuroko rio corriendo al lado de Kagami cuando este robo el primer balón al sonar el pitido.

Había muchos retos por delante, pero mientras tuviera amigos como los de Seirin, mientras Kagami siguiera siendo su luz y su amigo , mientras su antiguo equipo y amigos de teiko se vieran y fueran felices como él, encontrando a sus compañeros finales, mientras todos lucharan con el corazón por el deporte que amaban y sobre todo mientras Aomine le ame, le desee y este a su lado con esa sonrisa sincera en su rostro y refrescante podría hacerle frente a cualquier cosa inclusive a tener que lanzar un phantom shop cuando este movimiento es tan conocido por Aomine.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Tetsu.

- Pues veremos, Aomine-kun…

-Veremos esta noche.

-No lo creo- rió antes de lanzar finalmente el balón y lanzarle una mirada pícara hacia Aomine que también sonrió arrogante y desafiante como lo natural en él, pero disfrutando la situación y aceptando el reto de hoy que se resolvería entre ellos esta noche porque este partido solo era el comienzo de un largo camino para ellos y para las personas que los querían.

* * *

Notas finales: gracias por la espera , como lo coente se había perdido el capitulo... gracias por la espera y aqui esta como originalmente se imaginó gracias ala bella canción.. my pronto tendrán noticias mías para KnB! Muramuro tambien pronto que es una de mis parejas favoritas tambien... Cuentenme que tal les pareció!


End file.
